Various physical conditions such as menstruation, incontinence, etc. and medical treatments are accompanied by fluid discharge in the crotch region. The present invention is designed to overcome the difficulties previously encountered in supporting and retaining absorbent pads such as disposable panty liners, sanitary pads, surgical dressings, etc. worn in the crotch region by the user.
Various arrangements for holding one pad in the crotch area have been proposed including belt and harness devices and liners providing slots, loops or pockets to hold opposite ends of the pad. However, none have been known to securely receive and position pads of various sizes in a way to prevent either movement of smaller pads or bunching of larger pads.